clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin-Naters
Penguin-Naters is a Club Penguin Hero-Fiction Book Series, created by Ninjinian with Ninnie's CP Books. It's first book Rise of the Penguin-Naters has been completed and has a total of 20 chapters. The current project is Book II called Penguin-Naters: Revenge-Eating Nightmares, which is planning to have 21 chapters, with Ninjinian writing a chapter on Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays. The Series Penguin-Naters: The Series is about 3 Heroes of New Club Penguin with an interesting life. Their names are Electro, Minzee & Topz. They are told that they are heroes of their nation, and get sent to a training camp to study the life of the heroes. One day, the three team up with another team of heroes, Snow-Bunny, Rawk-Chawk & U.S. They soon, after not a lot of training, get sent to do a dangerous quest to retrieve a precious item of the Big Three. In Book II, the six will then be sent on another quest, after evil & dark spirits start haunting penguins in their sleep, and putting trances on them. The six go into the portal that leads them to the key point of nightmare source. They will have to defeat guardians and monsters of nightmares to get their way through to the monster controlling everything, and to stop it! * Book 1: Rise of the Penguin-Naters * Book 2: Revenge-Eating-Nightmares * Book 3: TBA Characters The main characters are Electro, Minzee, Topz, Snow-Bunny, Rawk-Chawk and U.S. Other additional characters are the Big Three and camp members. The characters are put into groups, Heroes, Legends, Villains, Camp Members and Additionals. Mainly by the name of each group you can see who is in each group. The Heroes There are six heroes in total. Three heroes from New Club Penguin, and three heroes from Northern Ice Penguin. Electro Electro is the biggest of them all and is the one that has all the clues. He doesn't act like he knows everything even though he does and is very adventurous. An excellence in sword-fighting, also because he owns a sword called Electrik-Kaoviouos (called Electric Shock). He also is a computer expert (but is not a dork.) Minzee Minzee is the bossy one but more of a player. She co-operates in everything and you can rely on her for anything, she is the neutral hero and is quite heroine-ic. The penguin-girl who can command plants to her will, have you ever heard of that power? Topz Topzee (prefers: Topz) is the youngest of the New Club Penguin heroes but is quite the enthusiast. Topz is the guy who can protect anything/anyone! He likes to mess around but never gets away with anything. And it is said in Book 2 he will have a crush...... Rawk-Chawk Rawk-Chawk is the oldest of the Ice-Penguins and the most skilled & tallest.. He's always got his trust Boomerang Knife with him to help him out with anything! Rawk-Chawk's got the power to break through anything! With just a little punch on a wall, the force in it is amazing! Some say he can even go through anything (which will be revealed in Book 2), but is not considered a power. He is highly lethal in boxing and can knock anyone out in seconds. Beware of him....... U.S. U.S. is the middle one of the Ice-Penguins. He is very tough and strong brown penguin who can break a 1 meter deep hole in a wall! U.S.'s power is that he can summon water from anywhere, amazing! He has got the Physon Needle, to heal & to poison anyone or anything, which is unlimited. Nobody knows what U.S. stands for, but it will be revealed...Soon in Book 3. Snow-Bunny Snow-Bunny, the smallest of the Ice-Penguins. She has got the power of shape-shifting into anything she wants, and the only girl of the group! The Auto-Biographies Penguin-Naters: Auto-Biographies are 3 Auto-Biographies, one written by each of the Penguin-Naters. The three will be based in the 1st Person, giving more background information about the history of the heroes & the Penguin-Naters. The books haven't been planned to be written yet, Ninjinian said that They will be written when Penguin-Naters: The Series has ended otherwise it will become too busy. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Groups